Sin Saber Porque
by Kaiss
Summary: Cuando te piden que eligas entre destrozar un corazon por culpa de un error o ser feliz con aquella persona que te empujo a un abismo.¿Que escogerias?¿harias caso a tus sentimientos o elegirias hacer lo correcto?Todos Humanos. Lemmon
1. Contando la historia

**Summary:**

**_"Bella esta con Jacob, Un extraño dia conocera a Edward Cullen, quien la hara caer en un infinito y tentador juego de seduccion donde el placer de ambos es tan intenso como incontrolable._**

**_¿pero que pasara cuando los sentimientos se interpongan entre ambos?, ¿sera capaz de seguir con ese absurdo juego o renunciara a todo?._**

**_En su busqueda por salir de todo ese lio en el que esta metida ¿sera capaz de escoger? ¿preferira a Edward o se quedara con Jacob?._**

**_Totalmente enloquecida, no sabra que hacer, no podra escoger, y es que cuando te piden que eligas entre destrozar un corazon por culpa de un error o ser feliz con aquella persona que te empujo a ese abismo, nada es completamente facil._**

**_"¿Responde Bella ... el o yo ...?"_**

**_"Edward-d yo ... n-no puedo, lo siento"_**

**_Aunque sin duda todo se pone peor cuando aquel ser a quien amas en secreto y que esta completamente prohibido para ti, tambien ... tiene a su respectiva novia._**

**_"¡No eres nadie! ¿escuchaste bien?¡No eres nadie para pedirme escoger cuando nisiquiera tu has podido hacerlo!"_**

**_"Tienes razon Bella, sera mejor acabar con todo este juego de una vez"_**

**_"No Edward ... no ... porfavor"_**

**N/A:**

Bueno pues ... gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos cuando nisiquiera a comenzado!! aunque claro ... quiero reviwes :(!!!

Ok chicas primero que nada quiero explicar que:

1: No coloque el apellido de Bella, ni el nombre del hombre con el que se caso, ni el nombre de la hija porque eso es para despues.

2:No importa que la historia diga que es un "Edward&Bella", lo puse porque si ... tienen romance pero hasta alli.

3:La historia es narrada en forma de historia(loco lo se xD), me explico ... Bella narrara la historia de su pasado.

4:La historia contiene Lemmon(no creo que necesite poner "abstenganse menores de edad"xD)

**Mauge .... gracias por ser mi primer y unico review!!! la continue por ti +.+.**

* * *

_Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque claro, después de casada mi apellido cambio._

_Tengo 40años, estoy casada con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, ambos somos completamente felices, tenemos una hija de 15 años y estamos orgullosos._

_Justo ahora me encuentro lavando unos platos, esperando que llegue del instituto._

_Despues de quedar embarazada me dedique por completo a ser una ama de casa, aunque a veces es muy agotador, no hay nada que se compare al estar en cada momento especial de la vida de tu familia, con mi trabajo pues … eso no era posible._

_-Hola mama---dice mi pequeña niña---¿Cómo ha estado tu dia?_

_-Hola mi vida, pues, normal … como siempre---respondo dandole un beso en la mejilla---¿Qué tal el tuyo?_

_-Ummm … tengo que hacer un trabajo, algo como una novela … una especie de historia y he escogido hacerla sobre mis padres, papa no ha vuelto del trabajo, y no puedo esperar a que llegue de viaje, el trabajo es para entregarlo en 2 dias, asi que me preguntaba si tu podrias contarme tu historia---sonrio---¿puedes?_

_¿Cómo le contaria la historia de nuestra vida?_

_-Ummmm---dudo--- ¿exactamente que es lo que debes saber?_

_-Bueno principalmente, como se conocieron, como fue su relacion al principio, que tipo de problemas de pareja tuvieron, en conclusión todo._

_-Bueno veras … nuestra relacion al principio no fue todo color de rosa, pasaron cosas muy … peculiares por asi llamarlas, cosas que no creo aptas para decirte … ¿Por qué no haces una historia inventada?_

_-Oh vamos mama … por favor!, si te da miedo hablarme del sexo pues … no tienes porque preocuparte, no vas a contarme nada que no sepa ya. Quiero hacerla de ustedes, considero su vida muy interesante, y es mas te prometo que si me dices algo que … obviamente no pueda poner en mi historia, lo omitiré, lo juro! Tengo el presentimiento de que esta historia sera muy buena, claro abra algunas cosas que no pondre! Pero veras … si resulta buena mi historia esperare unos años mas y la publicare! Imaginate! Me hare rica con su historia ¿puedes creerlo?._

_Estaba muy emocionada, ¿Cómo podria decirle que no? Era igual a su padre, siempre conseguia lo que queria. Sonrei._

_-Esta bien, te contare la historia de mi vida, aunque claro, antes de conocer a tu padre … eso tambien tiene importancia ¿no?_

_-Claro mama … todo importa mucho._

_-Muy bien, sentémonos._

_Mi hija solto su mochila y se acomodo en el sofa de la sala, me uni a ella._

_-Mama … una cosa_

_-¿si?_

_-Sin censuras._

_Sonrei, era tan curiosa como el … el gran amor de vida._

**Flasbacks**

Hace 18 años.

-Vamos Bella apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta. ---Me gritaba mi amiga Alice--- Apresúrate.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa, acabábamos de graduarnos, habíamos conseguido un buen empleo y decidimos compartir un departamento entre nosotras 3 … claro faltaba Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga.

Alice, parecia una niña,con su baja estatura,y su hiper-actividad.

Rosalie era bueno … era ella.

Alice se habia graduado en diseño de moda.

Rosalie en diseño grafico.

Y yo … en diseño de interiores.

Asi es … compartíamos la misma pasión por el "diseño".

-Alice ya voy … no me apresures.

No sabia porque tenia tanto interés en ir a una dichosa fiesta en la que no conocíamos a nadie.

-Isabella vístete rápido---dijo entrando a mi habitación---a-p-u-r-a-t-e.

Empezaba a enfadarme.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por ir a ese estupido sitio? Es una fiesta normal, comun, corriente … vulgar---suspire ante su cara de enojo---no conocemos a nadie.

-Ya lo se! Pero creeme, presiento que hoy las 3 conoceremos al amor de nuestras vidas---dijo dando brinquitos---estoy mas que segura de ello.

-Alice … te vuelvo a repetir … no conocemos a nadie. Ademas yo tengo novio ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si ya lo se!---puso cara de enojo--- Pero a eso vamos ¿no? A conocer gente!---suspire---ahora termina de vestirte, Rose debe estar en camino.

Si es cierto … aun no llegaba del trabajo.

Estaba enfadada.

No entendia como era que Alice me hacia ir a una fiesta, yo no queria ir, y como si fuese poco, me manda poner un vestido! Un vestido! No … lo peor son los tacones.

Yo hubiese sido feliz de quedarme en casa con mi novio viendo unas peliculas.

Pero no … Alice como siempre de antojada. Bueno aunque tampoco es que a ella le agrade mucho Jacob, no lo acepta, siempre que le pregunto el porque me sale con "Isabella … el no es el hombre para ti, no es el gran amor de tu vida, es mas como … un hermano".

Por favor! No entendia que le sucedia … pero en fin, llevaba con Jacob 2años de noviazgo, el trabaja para una increible empresa, aunque claro … me lleva 5años, el tiene 27 y yo 22, pero eso no importa.

El caso es que me comento que queria casarse conmigo, me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto le dije que si ya que le queria mucho y no iba a encontrar a nadie mejor que el. Dos semanas después me propuso matrimonio y hoy en dia estamos comprometidos.

-Chicas llegue. Grito Rose.

Alice y yo Gritamos un Hola.

Pero luego ella tambien fue a arreglarse.

………………………………..1 hora después

Acababamos de aparcar el convertible de Rose y entramos a la fiesta.

Ok … debo admitirlo, la fiesta estaba realmente buena!

Habian muchas personas, aunque eso de estarse bañando desnudos y ebrios en la piscina no me agrado, el resto de la fiesta estaba increible! La casa era inmensa, y pues … la fiesta parecia una especia de disco.

Ah … cabe mencionar que la fiesta fue organizada nada mas y nada menos que por el jefe de Jacob.

Todo el mundo bailaba.

-Chicas---grite, ya que la musica estaba muy alta---¿Qué hacemos?

-No se ustedes pero yo me voy a buscar a algun chico guapo. Dijo Rose.

-Bella yo me voy a buscar al amor de mi vida, tu ve al piso de arriba, creo que vi a Jacob alli---me grito Alice---cualquier cosa ten el celular a la mano, en vibrador.

Asenti.

Alice se fue.

Genial … estoy sola, en una fiesta en la que no quiero estar, incomoda y sin conocer a nadie ¿Qué otra cosa podria ser mejor a esto?

Subi las escaleras para buscar a Jacob.

Oh … vaya … la casa era enorme, me pregunto … ¿Cuántos pisos tendria?

En fin … se que subi aproximadamente 3 pisos y no encontraba a Jacob.

Decidi bajar y regresar a la fiesta, cuando sin querer en medio de las escaleras se doblo mi tacon y cai por ellas.

Mierda!. Pense.

Cerre los ojos esperando el duro golpe, pero no llego, al caer senti el impacto pero no el dolor.

Y cai en la cuenta de que … le habia caido encima a alguien.

Abri los ojos.

Gran error.

Debajo de mi habia un verdadero Dios Griego.

Era un hombre simplemente … perfecto.

Con su cabello cobrizo, desordenado, su nívea piel, sus verdes ojos, sus increíbles facciones …

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me levante de el hasta que escuche una voz femenina que decia.

-¿Puedes quitártele de encima a mi prometido?

Al levantar la mirada vi a una hermosa chica, no tanto como Rosalie pero si muy hermosa que … me miraba con ira.

-Eh … si claro.

Me puse de pie y el hombre tambien.

-Yo señor … de verdad que lo siento mucho … yo no queria …

-Hey Bells … oh … veo que conociste a mi jefe. dijo Jake interrumpiendo mi horrible disculpa.

Puse cara de horror

-¿tu jefe?

Jacob termino de bajar las escaleras y al llegar abajo nos presento.

-Isabella, el es Edward Cullen, mi jefe y tambien … mi mejor amigo. La señorita que lo acompaña es Tanya, su prometida.

Estrechamos nuestras manos acompañado con un susurro de "un placer".

Jacob me tomo de la cintura mientras la tal "Tanya" tenia tomado el brazo de Edward.

Quien por cierto no apartaba la mirada de mi.

Me miraba con una sexy sonrisa arrogante en su rostro que Dios … me estaba enloqueciendo, sentia una ansias enormes de tirarmele encima.

-Y cuéntenme … ¿Cómo se han conocido? Pregunto Jacob.

-ehmmm … bueno yo ….

-La señorita Isabella digamos que tiene un estilo muy peculiar para presentarse. Dijo Edward.

Era la primera vez que lo oia hablar claramente y tenia una hermosa voz … aterciopelada.

-A decir verdad se le ha tirado encima a Edward. Dijo Tanya.

Jacob me miro interrogante.

-Le he caido encima. Respondi.

-oh … bueno, no me parece raro. Dijo Jacob.

-¿Encerio? ¿Y porque?. Pregunto Edward de lo mas curioso.

-Ella siempre tiene ese tipo de accidentes, de echo es muy raro cuando no le sucede nada.

-Interesante. Dijo Edwad.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos hasta que el celular de jacob sono.

-Un momento chicos, ya vuelvo. Se disculpo.

Edward le pidio a Tanya que se fuera, ella se nego pero luego de una mirada de el … accedio.

Nos quedamos solos.

-Y dime Isabella … ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Bella---le corregi---22años¿y usted?

-Por favor … tuteame, tengo 27---se me acerco poco a poco---¿sabias que eres una mujer muy hermosa?.

Empezaba a incomodarme.

Quise ser arrogante.

-Lo se, no es el primero en hacerme ese "cumplido", aunque claro … tampoco es muy original.

Sonrio.

-Eres hermosa, al parecer lista y haces que me excite con solo verte … eres perfecta.

Oh por Dios.

No sabia que responderle.

El me rondaba como un León rondando a su presa.

Agradecí mentalmente cuando Jacob llego.

Aunque estuviésemos en un pasillo … no habia nadie.

-Bella … amor lo siento, debo irme, tengo una reunion super urgente, ¿tienes alguien que te lleve?

-Ummm … no. Respondi

Enrealidad si tenia … a mis amigas, pero estaban "ocupadas" y no queria molestarlas.

-Diablos Bella, dejame llevarte entonces. Dijo Jacob.

-No .. no … vete, yo me ire en un taxi, no te preocupes.

-no se … no lo creo.

-No te preocupes Jacob, yo la llevare, claro … si ella acepta. dijo Edward.

Jacob me miro.

-Si claro. Dije.

-Muy bien cielo, nos vemos mañana, te amo---me dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho.

Ok … ahora estaba con un hermoso Adonis, engreido, Don Juan …

-Vamos Isabella …

Dios … no podia creer que me fuese a ir con el …

* * *

**Ok ... nuevamente quiero aclararme tal cual como en mi otra historia, Disco-Discoteca-Bar-Nigt Club-etc ... son lo mismo xD.**

**y Edward es ... un mujeriego. :)**

**recuerden que la historia esta comenzando, no sean crueles, fue simplemente una idea de historia que tube.**

**si quieren lanzarme flores o jitomatazos pues ... todos son bienvenidos :( :)**

**reviews?**

**:D**


	2. Atraccion

_Hola chicasssss, espero les guste este capi y consiga los reviews que de verdad espero._

_VENGA YA! que ¿4 reviews? es muy poco ¿no os parece?_

_asi que ... sean buenas conmigo hoy._

_el capi de hoy es cortito porque a falta de reviews corta inspiracion!_

_ahora chicas .... ACLARACION: ¿como decirlo? ... Bella ummmm ... simplemente voy a decirles que Bella puede quedar con cualquiera de los dos, sea Edward o sea Jacob la historia es buena, no voy a decir con quien porque quiero que sea sorpresa._

_solo les pido quee ... hagan sus propias conclusiones._

_y recuerden: " a falta de reviews corta inspiracion" _

_:D_

_nos leemos_

* * *

Continuación …

-Señor Cullen … no tiene por que llevarme … de verdad, puedo tomar un taxi.

Me miro extrañado y me tomo del codo para halarme hacia lo que parecia una oficina.

Al entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y me observo largo rato, tal vez fueron segundos … o minutos, pero me parecieron horas.

Su mirada era lujuriosa.

-Isabella … puedes tutearme ¿Qué es eso de "Señor Cullen"? ¿tan viejo estoy?

-No señor para nada---alzo una ceja y me corregí---No Edward---sonrei---llamame Bella.

-Muy bien Bella… ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Asenti.

Estabamos en una blibioteca, decidí sentarme frente al escritorio.

El se sento frente a mi.

-Muy bien Bella … ¿quieres algo de beber?

-No Edward muchas gracias.

Nos quedamos unos segundos observandonos en silencio.

Algo incomodo por asi decirlo.

-¿Porque me trajo aquí?

-¿la verdad? Tenia la esperanza de que te me abalanzaras encima y te quedaras toda la noche junto a mi teniendo el mejor sexo de tu vida.

Mi cara era un completo poema … no podia dar credito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿este hombre estaba loco o siempre era asi?

-¿es broma cierto?

-No, no es broma Bella.

-No entiendo porque me esta diciendo esto.

-Veras Bella---dijo mientras se levantaba y acercaba a mi---en cuanto te vi supe que te queria en mi cama.

-Yo … yo … no le entiendo.

Se coloco tras de mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros para luego susurrar cerca de mi oido.

-Te deseo Isabella.

¿Cómo es eso posible? Nos acabamos de conocer, por Dios!

-Eh …. Eh …. Creo que sera mejor que me valla.

Me puse de pie para marcharme pero Edward me tomo de la cintura y luego me beso.

Sus labios recorrian los mios de una manera tan sensual que se me hizo imposible no responderle el beso.

Mordio suave pero firmemente mi labio inferior provocando un gemido de mi parte, momento que aprovecho para introducir su exquisita lengua en mi boca, suspire, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cuello mientras la otra seguia firme en mi cintura.

Mis manos se fueron a su sedoso cabello, lo escuche gruñir y segundos después Edward me sento en su escritorio, al hacer esto abrio mis piernas para quedar en medio de estas.

Cruze mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y las presione ganandome asi un gemido de su parte.

Al estar sentada mi vestido se subio y solo "cubria" lo necesario.

Edward quito su mano de mi cuello y comenzo a acariciar desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo.

Nos separamos para respirar y el rapidamente bajo a mi cuello, lo besaba y lamia sacandome pequeños gemidos de placer.

No podia pensar ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese haciendo esto con un hombre al que acababa de conocer? No lo sabia …. Tampoco importaba, lo unico que queria era follar con el.

Comence a desabotonar su camisa, para luego acariciar su escultural pecho mientras el se limitaba morder mis hombros.

Bajo las tiras de mi vestido lo suficiente para exponer mis pechos, al notar que no traia sujetador sonrio, Dios … esa sonrisa de lado era tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Acaricio mis pechos mientras me veia fijamente, yo mordia mi labio tratando de no gemir, el se limitaba a sonreir, sabia que me queria oir gemir, no queria darle el gusto y el lo sabia.

Acerco su rostro a mi y paso su lengua por mis labios.

-Te ves tan sexy cuando muerdes tu labio.

No respondi, no podia hacerlo.

Sentia algo totalmente extraño con este hombre.

Bajo hasta mi pecho y beso mis senos, alternandose entre ellos, chupando y mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme delirar.

Deje de alar su cabello y dirigi mis manos a su pantalón.

Con una quitaba el cinturón y con la otra acariciaba su ereccion por encima de la tela.

-Bella … suspiro.

Mordi mi labio, se veia tan …. Sexy.

Quite el boton y baje el cierre, todo con suma lentitud,se estaba exasperando lo sabia, pero no queria prisas.

Al hacerlo su pantalón cayo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron notablemente al ver lo gran dotado que estaba.

Su mano subio hasta mi entrepierna, que gracias a el ya estaba mas que mojada, y cuando acarisio por sobre la tela de las bragas no pude evitar gemir.

-Ahhh …

Estaba a punto de introducir un dedo en mi cuando …

-Bella … Wuaoo!!! ¿Dios mio que haces? Bueno ya se que haces … pero quiero decir … ¿Qué demonios haces? Llevo rato buscandote.

Edward me miraba, estaba entre avergonzado y molesto lo sabia.

-Alice yo … dame un minuto para arreglarme.

-Vale … solo uno y estare fuera, esperandote.

Le dirigio una mirada asesina a Edward y luego salio.

Rapidamente me separe de Edward, el subio sus pantalones mientras yo arreglaba mi vestido.

Estaba lista para salir cuando Edward me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

-Me lo debes.

-Cancelare mi deuda cuando quieras.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y Sali.

No pude evitar sonreir, y tampoco se que me hizo hacer aquello pero lo hice.

Al salir tenia a una muy Emocionada Alice.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿me puedes explicar eso que acabo de ver?

-Ahora no Alice, te lo contare en la casa ¿vale?.

Queria reprochar pero con la mirada que le di ella solo pudo asentir.

Buscamos a nuestra amiga Rose y nos dirigimos a casa.

En el camino ellas hacian comentarios como "alguien si que se divirtió hoy" o "al menos una de nosotras tiene entretenimiento" y "tiene juguete nuevo".

Pero yo solo podia pensar en la fuerte atracción que sentia por el … por Edward.

* * *

_para Deseos Carnales creo que tendre el capi para mañana, se supone que los dias de actualizacion para ambas historias son viernes y/o sabados, pero ... he estado enferma (a muchas no les importa) pero de = forma se los comunico asi que ... ya saben los dias de actualizacion!_


	3. Familias

**Holaaa chicas!!! por fin!! aca un capi largo ... espero que os guste.**

**quiero agradecerle a todasssss ustedes!!! Diossss cuantos agradecimientos hoy ... **

**de verdad que ... muchas gracias por darme mas reviews!!! hacen a las autoras muy felices!!! miren que en el primer capi solo me dieron 4 y afffff me senti morir ... **

**agradecimientos a:**

**dana03 (nop ... aun no puedo decir con quien queda Bella, eso es lo bueno de la historia ¿no?), EdwardKaname, Lady-Diva, .stewart, Sasu Alice Cullen, , Karo-Simi-Cullen, carolhina7.**

**Muchas graciasss!!!! y nop ... no puedo decir con quien queda porque pues ... ¿eso es lo que lo hace interezante no? xDD**

**Kaiss.  
**

* * *

Habia pasado una semana de aquel incidente con Edward.

Me habia estado llamando y enviando flores.

Me habia reusado a hablar con el, verle, en fin … no queria saber nada de el. Por el bien de mi relacion con Jacob.

De echo … justo ahora estaba en la sala, acostada en el sofa, viendo CSI cuando Alice entro con un hermoso arreglo floral.

-Bella … acabo de recibir estas flores, son para ti, ¿quieres quedártelas o las devuelvo?

Las mire.

Eran muy hermosas …

-haz lo que quieras con ellas Alice, no las quiero.

-Muy bien, las devolvere pero me quedare con la tarjeta.

Me sente.

Al regresar le pregunte

-¿te has quedado con las tarjetas?

-Bella! Por supuesto! Ya van seis ramos … ¿no creerás que echaría las tarjetas también o si?

-Por supuesto que si! Te dije claramente que no queria saber nada de el. Le gruñi.

-Oye, oye … para tu tren amiga, si estas de mal humor, no te desquites conmigo, no tengo la culpa de nada.

-Tienes razon Alice, lo siento.

-Tienes suerte de que sea tu amiga---sonrio---sino … no te volveria a hablar.

-Lo se.

-Bueno … voy a leerte las tarjetas.

-No Alice …

-Silencio Isabella, escucha---se aclaro la garganta--- "Bella, muero por tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo, Edward"", vaya … no es muy romantico---hizo una mueca---sigo, "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Edward"", va mejorando, "¿aceptarias salir a cenar esta noche? Edward"", "llamame 555-0293, Edward"",

Bella … este tipo es un asno! "no me has llamado … ¿dije algo que te molesto? Edward"" … "Acepta mis flores por favor, Edward"". Bueno … ya van seis! Y debo decir que es … algo seco.

-Lo se Alice, es … es un gigolo!

Ambas nos miramos y rompimos a reir.

Alice se sento a mi lado.

-Hay Bella … el tipo es un asco, bueno … es … es lindo! Pero aun asi, no sabe como tratar a una dama! Aunque claro … si estabas a punto de acostarte con el el mismo dia que le conosiste … cree que ya no tiene porque esforzarse!

-Tienes razon Alice … soy una tonta----dije mientras pasaba mis manos por el cabello---no debi haberlo echo.

-¿quieres hablar de eso?

Asenti.

-Muy bien, dejame preparar unas margaritas, Rose debe estar por llegar. Ademas … ninguna de nosotras a hablado sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta.

-Ok alice.

Ella se dirigio a la cocina y yo solo me quede pensando ¿Qué demonios haria ahora? Estaba claro que Cullen no era muy conversador, y tampoco muy romantico, pero de un modo u otro se le veia interesado en mi.

Apague la tv y al poco rato llego Alice.

-Muy bien, aquí estan, Rose debe llegar en, 1,2,3 …

-Hola chicas! Aahhh margaritas!! ¿de que hablaremos?. Dijo Rose mientras soltaba su maletín, se quitaba el saco, los zapatos y se sentaba a nuestro lado.

-Alice … das miedo ¿lo sabias?

Sonrio.

-Lo se.

Ok … esta chica era rara … muy rara.

-Muy bien chicas … hablemos de lo sucedido en la fiesta, ninguna a tenido tiempo de hacerlo, asi que … desembuchen!. Dijo Alice.

-Empiezo yo. Dijo Rose.

Alice y yo asentimos, mientras bebíamos nuestras margaritas.

-Bueno … conoci al hombre mas guapo de este mundo! Tal como me lo receto el Doctor, es super alto, es musculoso, es comico, trabaja en una empresa, parece algo grande pero aun asi da la impresión de ser como un bebe---rio---su cabello es negro algo ondulado y sus ojos son oscuros pero Dios! … es simplemente hermoso!

Mire a Alice quien tenia el ceño fruncido en ese momento.

-Por como lo describes es un tipo muy mono, Rose pero … ¿crees que valga la pena?. Pregunte.

-Absolutamente.

-Bueno … y tu que opinas Ali?. Dijo Rose.

-Yo creo que … debe ser buena persona, pero debes conocerlo bien primero.

Ambas asentimos.

Era la primera vez Alice daba una opinión tan corta.

-Bueno Alice … ahora platicanos de tu hermoso chico.

Ella sonrio

-Muy bien … el es … es alto, rubio, de ojos azules, tiene un acento extranjero, es totalmente dulce y solo con estar junto a el, me siento … protegida, relajada … feliz, completamente plena, Chicas deben conocerlo! El es … perfecto.

Ahora era Rose quien fruncia el ceño.

¿Qué mierdas pasa?

-Muy bien … ¿te parece correcto Ali?. Pregunte.

-Si … creo que ya le amo.

Rose y yo nos miramos.

-Ok … ¿tu Rose … que opinas?

-Suena bien.

-Ok … ¿eso es todo lo que diras Rose?. Dijo Alice.

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien Bella … es tu turno. Dijo Rose

-Bueno yo … en esa fiesta conoci a Edward Cullen, estube a punto de follar con el, me ha estado mandando flores, me niego volverle a ver, eso es todo, fin.

Ambas me miraron.

-Muy bien … Alice … ¿Cómo se llamaba tu chico?. Dije

-Se llama Jasper Whitlock. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿y tu chico como se llama Rose?. Pregunte.

-Se llama Emmett Cullen.

-ummm ¿y ahora chicas … pueden decirme porque tienen esas caras?

-Ok Bella … lo dire---dijo Rose---Jasper es mi hermano.

-Ok … y supongo que Emmett es tu hermano no Alice?. Dije

-Si … Emmett es mi hermano … y Edward tambien.

Ok … eso no me lo esperaba.

-Resulta que cuando nuestros padres murieron … Edward se hizo cargo de la clinica de papa y Emmett de la empresa de mama, claro que Edward tambien es socio de la empresa de Emmett, por lo que ambos son jefes de Jacob, en fin … el caso es que desde que ellos se hicieron cargo de todo eso nunca les veia … siempre estaban ocupados, lo que es una lastima porque éramos muy unidos, en especial ellos, puedo decir, que aunque se vean de vez en cuando ellos, no se tratan mas que profesionalmente. A mi no me dejaron nada porque en ese entonces yo no estaba lo suficientemente madura, mis hermanos nuca me veian, prácticamente vivia sola en mi enorme casa, decidí mudarme, el dia que se los comente ellos me ignoraron por completo, eso me dolio, ellos se negaban a vender la casa de nuestros padres, pero yo queria hacerlo, al final dijeron que nada de eso les importaba, que hiciera lo que me diera la gana, hable con el abogado de la familia, vendi la casa, claramente todo el dinero era de ellos, no querian darme nada, pero gracias al cielo mis padres habian dejado un testamento en el que decia que era un 50% para mi y 25% para cada uno de ellos. Eso no les hizo gracia, ambos se enojaron conmigo, aunque tenian la empresa y la clinica ellos … querian mas. Nunca los habia visto asi, se que no era por ambición, ellos nunca fueron asi, siempre crei que era porque querian tener todo lo posible de mis padres, el dia de su muerte ellos … no lloraron, no se quejaron, ni siquiera me consolaron, solo se limitaron a hacer los tramites necesarios, pero aun asi … yo sabia que les dolia ¿Quién podria ser tan inhumano para que no les duela la muerte de sus padres?, desde que me mude, trate, juro que trate de mantener el contacto con ellos, les pedia que estuviesen conmigo, en especial noche buena y mi cumpleaños, pero ellos siempre me decian que no … y hasta hoy no nos tratamos. Por eso cuando vi a Bella con Edward me dolio, se que el se a convertido en un ser despreciable, que solo se limita a hacer canalladas, aun asi le quiero … todo esto me duele, pero este distanciamiento es por ellos, y no pienso hacer nada para hablarles, es su turno de pedir disculpas ¿no creen?. Concluyo Alice apenas audible debido a las lagrimas.

Rose y yo teniamos los ojos vidriosos. Alice nunca nos habia contado nada.

Ambas abrazamos a Alice hasta que ella pudo calmarse.

-Alice … lo lamento tanto …

-Esta bien Rose, cuéntame de Jasper.

-Bueno en realidad no fue gran cosa, nuestros padres tambien murieron, y simplemente nos separamos … cada uno se fue a un pais diferente y poco a poco se perdio el contacto. Pero se que el sigue siendo el mismo chico dulce y correcto que me cuidaba y hacia sentir segura.

-Bueno chicas … yo no tengo nada que decir … como bien saben yo … tampoco tengo padres, no tengo hermanos y por desgracia tampoco fortuna, como quien dice soy la chica pobre en un mundo de ricos---rei---ustedes al menos no debieron pasar trabajo, sus padres eran ricos, y ustedes tambien lo son. Dije.

-Bueno … ahora que sabemos todo, brindemos por … las familias desunidas.

-Salud. Dijimos las 3 al unisiono.

Justo entonces sono el timbre.

-¿Quién sera?. Pregunte.

-No lo se, abre la puerta, voy por mas margaritas. Dijo Alice.

-Yo voy a cambiarme. Dijo Rose.

Me puse de pie y me dirigi a la puerta,

Al abrirla …

-Edward … ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?

-No … no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber porque no aceptas mis flores, y porque no me llamaste.

-No tengo porque llamarte, en todo caso el hombre eres tu, ¿sabes? No recibo tus flores porque … lo sucedido fue un error.

-¿un error? … vaya, es la primera vez que una mujer dice eso.

-Pues … con mas razón, yo no pienso ser una mas de tus mujeres.

-Vamos Bella! Solo acepta salir conmigo … esta noche a cenar.

-No Edward … no lo hare!

Iba a cerrar la puerta y el me detubo.

Me miro fijamente, Dios … su mirada me hacia temblar.

-Por favor.

-Edward … n-no---suspire---no esta bien! Estoy comprometida.

El gruño.

-Ya lo se … solo acepta salir conmigo, si lo haces y te parezco tan Patan que no merezco que volvamos a salir, entonces … te dejare en paz.

Solte la puerta.

-Edward yo …

Me acallo con un beso.

No lo pude evitar, le correspondi.

Sus labios se movian en perfecta sincronia con los mios, mis manos fueron a su cabello casi por inercia.

Estaba tan metida en el beso que no escuche el telefono.

-Bella. Me llamo Alice.

Me separe de Edward quien miraba a Alice fijamente.

-Jacob llamo, dice que esta aquí bajo.


End file.
